Luffy la leyenda de los 7 mares
by oOMorriganOo
Summary: Luffy, el aventurero más osado y famoso, por fin se encuentra con un peligro más grande de lo que jamás soñó. Acusado de robar uno de los tesoros más valiosos del mundo, el One Piece, Luffy debe encontrar y recuperar el precioso libro si no quiere que su mejor amigo Ace encuentre la muerte, aunque no contaba con enamorarse de su prometida. Futuro rated M por lemmons.


El espacio negro y ondulante brillaba con la luz de las miles de estrellas y constelaciones que flotaban en el lugar.

De la nada, un humo negro apareció, enroscándose hasta formar la figura de una hermosa mujer.

Su cabello era largo y negro como la eterna noche que la rodeaba, sus ojos, del color de las aguas más profundas del océano, dejaban entre ver la maldad que habitaba en su interior. Hancock, la diosa del caos y la discordia.

-Despertad hermosuras. Levantaos y brillad.

Las constelaciones que la rodeaban, fueron tomando forma, volviéndose corpóreas y mostrando un gran número de monstruosas bestias mitológicas.

-Llega un nuevo día y en el mundo de los mortales reina la paz.

En el centro de aquel espacio, en medio de la nada, se encontraba un pequeño estanque donde el reflejo mostraba parte del mundo conocido. La diosa se acercó lentamente, mirando la imagen que mostraba.

-Pero eso no durará.

Sus largos y pálidos dedos se introdujeron en el agua, agitando el líquido con movimientos lentos y fluidos.

-Mirad, fijaos bien.

Sus manos sacaron un hilo pálido y brillante del agua.

-Tiro de este diminuto hilo, y todo su mundo se deshace en el caos. ¡Glorioso caos!

Su mirada siguió vagando por la cristalina superficie hasta que algo captó su atención.

-¿Acaso puede haber una ocasión mejor que esta?

En medio del océano,un barco real que transportaba un poderoso objeto, era perseguido por un navío pirata.

-Un noble príncipe, un valioso tesoro y un malvado ladrón. Esto va a ser divertido.

Se giró hacia las bestias, centrando su atención en la que representaba a un enorme monstruo marino, de gran tamaño e incontables tentáculos.

-Cetus, ya conoces tu misión.

La criatura se arrastró hasta la orilla del estanque,dejando a su paso un rastro de babas, se sumergió y desapareció.

-Que dé comienzo el juego.

En medio del peligroso mar del nuevo mundo, se encontraba un conocido barco pirata, el Thousand Sunny, cuya tripulación era temida y alabada alrededor del mundo por igual.

En la cubierta todos los piratas se arremolinaban con la expectación de una nueva aventura, de pronto su capitán salió de su camarote y se apoyó sonriente sobre la barandilla junto al timón.

-Señores -Todos los hombres se giraron hacia él, nerviosos y sonrientes.- esto es lo que llevamos años esperando. El objeto más valioso del mundo va camino de Ohara.

Monkey D. Luffy, saltó hasta la proa del barco, regalando a su tripulación una sonrisa lobuna que no avecinaba nada bueno, al menos para los tripulantes del otro navío.

-Es una lástima que no llegue allí.

La tripulación rompió en risas y todos volvieron a arremolinarse sobre la cubierta preparando sus armas para el abordaje o simplemente hablando entre ellos.

-Y después a jubilarse a la isla Gyojin. - Dijo más para el mismo que para su tripulación, aunque un hombre musculoso y de cabello verde que se encontraba tras él lo oyó. Roronoa Zoro llevaba siendo su segundo al mando casi desde que se había adentrado al mundo de la piratería.

-Un sueño ambicioso, aunque no creo que dures más de una semana sin lanzarte de nuevo al mar en busca de otra aventura.

-Los muchachos se merecen esa semana de jubilación rodeado de sirenas y un innumerable número de aventuras siendo asquerosamente ricos.

-Lo que esa semana hará será que les exploten las pelotas al estar rodeado de bellezas con las que no pueden yacer.

-Siempre tan aguafiestas.

-Por eso soy tu segundo, Luffy, por eso,y para evitar que tus hombres violen a la primera mujer que vean tras eso.

Ambos hombre rieron con complicidad. Aunque su tripulación estaba formada por hombres honrados ávidos de aventura que no estaban muy de acuerdo con la marina, y no por asesinos y violadores, también tenían sus necesidades.

Capitán y segundo alzaron la vista a la vez,comprobando la distancia que separaba ambos barcos. Luffy sonrió con malicia y corrió hacia la proa del barco.

-¡Zoro!

-¡Si,señor! - Zoro tomó el timón del barco, acercando el Sunny al navío real y accionando las cuchillas laterales del barco que ayudaban con el abordaje.

-¡A enriquecernos! - El capitán sujetaba un cabo con la mano, que cortó en cuanto los barcos estuvieron a escasos 10 metros de distancia, y lo lanzó por los aires, cayendo en la cubierta del barco enemigo entre los despistados marineros que lo miraron con asombro.

Luffy no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a luchar con ellos con emoción y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Tras unos momentos oyó el choque de las cuchillas y al resto de su tripulación peleando. Lo rodeaba el sonido del acero, gritos de guerra y de dolor, durante un segundo se quedó quieto observando su entorno y fué rodeado por 4 marineros.

-Caballeros, esto no va a salir bien para vosotros.

-¡Maldito pirata, muere!

Los hombre se lanzaron contra el que con unas cuantas florituras y una pirueta los había dejado fuera de combate. Zoro se acercó a su lado arrastrando a dos marineros inconscientes en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal esa pirueta? Ha molado ¿eh?

-Le has echado teatro.- Su capitán lo miró, indignado.- Solo un pelín.

-¿Qué le he echado teatro?- En ese momento tres hombres se acercaron a ellos dispuestos a atacar, Zoro tiró a uno de los hombres que tenía en sus brazos, dejando fuera de combate a 2 marineros, y parando con la boca la espada del tercero, al cual arrojó por la borda -¿Y yo le he echado teatro?

Antes de que pudieran siquiera reir, oyeron el choque de espadas y vieron como uno de los marineros, uno ataviado con ropas visiblemente de mejor calidad,dejaba fuera de combate a varios miembros de la tripulación de Luffy.

-Ace.

-Esto se pone interesante.¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

-Una eternidad.

El capitán se acercó lentamente hacia la pelea y se apoyó en una pared cercana.

-Aún luchas como una viejecita.

-¿Luffy? - El momento de despiste le costó la pelea a Ace, que fue reducido por dos miembros de la tripulación,Sanji y Franky.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estoy trabajando.- Dijo clavando su espada en la cerradura de una puerta hermosamente tallada con dibujos de Ohara -¿Y tú?

Ace se liberó de los piratas y siguió a Luffy al interior de la estancia en la que se había adentrado. La habitación de madera se encontraba vacía salvo por un pedestal sobre el que se hallaba el One Piece.

-¿Dónde has estado?¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Ojalá pudiéramos charlar, pero tengo cosas que hacer, sitios que ver, objetos que robar. - Ace se colocó frente al pirata y lo aferró fuertemente por los hombros.

-Luffy, quiero que me escuches.

-Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo había visto.- Apartó a su amigo con un brazo y se acercó lentamente al pedestal. - El One Piece.

-Mi misión es protegerlo hasta Ohara.

-¿Ah, sí? Escucha, lo siento en el alma, pero te van a despedir. - Se giró sonriente.

-No hablas en serio. ¿Apareces después de 6 años para robarme?

-Ojalá no fuera a ti. Lo siento. De verdad.- Se acercó colocando el brazo sobre el hombro de Ace - Pero...

-Pero es a mí, Luffy.

-Ace, teníamos un saludo especial, palabras clave, un escondrijo secreto. Era muy divertido, pero, éramos niños.

-¡Éramos hermanos! no vas a robar esto. Al menos, no a mí.- Se quitó el brazo de Luffy de encima y lo miró enfadado -Además, ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? El One Piece protege a Las Doce Islas.

-Pues por eso. Imagina cuánto vais a pagar por recuperarlo.- Luffy volvía a estar junto al One Piece.

-Te lo recordaré otra vez: hace años tú y yo éramos amigos. Si aquello de verdad significó algo para ti, demuéstralo.

-Es cierto, eso fue hace muchos años. - Ace al ver la decisión tomada en los ojos del pirata sacó su espada y lo apuntó con ella.

-Vamos, no te hagas el héroe, Ace.

-¿Quieres el One Piece? Entonces tendrás que matarme. - Luffy sacó también su espada y dispuestos a luchar, pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento un gran golpe sacudió el barco, y oyeron gritos en la cubierta

-Pero qué…

Ambos salieron de la habitación para ver como ambos, piratas y marines reales,luchaban contra un enorme monstruo marino.


End file.
